Maybe we do love each other
by gamakitsunechan
Summary: After saving Konoha from the cruel hands of Pain, Naruto drowned himself in his thoughts thinking about a certain blonde woman. Tsunade, doesn't know what to do. Would she allow herself love again? Both of them want each other. Both of them have the same feelings for each other. Is it worth fighting for? Or would they follow what is socially acceptable? NARU/TSU.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto/Tsunade fanfic. Please rate and review. Suggestions to improve the story are greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

_I shouldn't have this feeling. Why? _

Naruto was lying on top of the Hokage Tower. He was contemplating, thinking of what clouds his heart. It was just a few hours after he had saved Konoha from Pain. The village is still struggling especially when they received the news of their Hokage being on a coma. Of course all of the villagers took it hard. They knew that their Hokage just saved each of them before Pain delivered his destructive jutsu (technique). Naruto took it hard the most. Even if he shows to everyone his cheerful smile, deep inside he is hurting. Tsunade, the Godaime (fifth) Hokage, his only close relative, in a state of coma. Naruto knew that these 'weird' as he calls it, feelings that he has for the woman is not normal. He knows the risks if he pursue such feelings and even if he still try to tell himself that he likes Sakura, there is still a big part in his heart that screams 'Tsunade'.

Few hours passed, and still staring at the starry night, he reminisced his memories when he first saw her.

FLASHBACK

" … Let's get ramen instead." Naruto complained to his master, Jiraiya.

" … You are stupid. You get information in places like this." Jiraiya said hoping that Naruto would stop complaining.

Jiraiya looked for an empty booth but his eyes caught something familiar. Naruto noticing Jiraiya looked at the way he was checking out. Jiraiya squinted his eyes to better see the familiar face.

On the other side, the blonde gambler noticed the eyes looking at her. She also had a feeling of familiarity to the eyes eyeing her. Since the alcohol was slowly making it's way to her system she squinted her eyes, hoping that it was just somebody else.

" Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya?! Why are you here?"

"Boy, I finally found you." Jiraiya said and went to join their company. Meanwhile, Naruto stood there, mesmerized at what he just saw.

" _That nee-chan is Tsunade_?" Naruto thought. _Is she really fifty?_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Naruto let out a chuckle remembering that time. _Did I really think that she was fifty that time? She doesn't even look like those village elders. _Naruto stayed for a little longer filling his mind with Tsunade. After a few minutes, he decided to pay some visit to her. Of course he knew that she would be heavily guarded given their current situation but he knows how to sneak in and not get caught.

A few minutes later he was already inside the makeshift Hokage mansion, he totally got passed the ANBU guarding inside and out of the mansion. He was already in front of the bedroom of Tsunade when he heard the door opened. He immediately hid in the ceiling and disguising himself. He saw Shizune left the room, with tears in her eyes. He felt sorry for her. He knew how close they were. After Shizune left he sneaked into the room. When Naruto closed the door behind him, he looked around to see or sense if anyone is there, lucky for him, there wasn't any. He made his way to where Tsunade is. He could see the true old form of Tsunade. Normally for a guy his age he would see Tsunade as just an old lady but for him she wasn't. She was beautiful. He gently tucked in the loose hair in her face at the back of her ear.

" How are you doing?" Naruto asked. He was talking to her in a whisper-like tone. He was aware that when someone was in a coma, that person could still hear. So he was talking to her even if he knew that she wouldn't answer.

" I won." Naruto's voice was breaking. He was preventing any tear to drop from his eyes.

" I kicked his ass. You better wake up now… or I'll… steal your hat." Naruto joked. He was hoping for her to wake up but all he could hear are the beeps from the heart monitor.

" I miss you. I know you also miss me." Naruto said since he knows that Tsunade would never admit that she always worry for him.

" Please… wake up." Naruto pleaded as he held her hand. His voice was already broken and tears won't stop falling.

" When Ero-sennin died, I vowed to myself not to take you too… why? Because you are the closest to me like a family and like…" Naruto wiped his tears and gulped.

" I love you." Naruto told her. He was hoping that words would change her situation but it didn't.

" I know that I shouldn't be having this feelings for you, but I can't help it. I keep telling myself that I love Sakura but you always appear. I don't know what to do, it's the first time I felt something like this. I know that it would be hard for you to open up to me because; I think you have shut yourself a long time ago. But if you would give it a chance, maybe… just maybe…"

" What am I even saying? This is ridiculous. But please, wake up already." Naruto kissed her hand and stood up. He wiped his tears and took a one last look to her. He gently placed his lips to hers. After that, he reached for the window and looked back.

" I love you."

And he was gone.

* * *

TSUNADE'S MINDSCAPE

" How are you doing?"

" Huh?" Tsunade rubbed her eyes to see clearer to the voice that she heard.

" I see you're awake."

" Uhh. Yeah… where am I? Who are you?" Tsunade asked and slowly getting up.

" This is your mind and you really don't know who am I? Geez, you really are getting old."

Tsunade flinched on his words and took a better look at the person in front of her. He was wearing a black and orange jacket, orange jeans, black shinobi sandals, and hitai-ate. He has a striking blue eyes, blond hair and whisker marks on his face. Her head began to pound as she tried to search her memories. She felt a familiar feeling towards him.

" I see that you are having trouble remembering me."

" Yeah. What's this about anyway?" Tsunade asked.

" Nothing, this is in your mind."

" My mind? Why would you be on my mind?" Tsunade asked.

" I don't know either. I should be out there training."

" Training? For what?" Tsunade's head is now aching. She is still searching her mind.

" To protect you."

" Protect me? From what?

" From those who will or try to hurt you."

" Why would you do that? I didn't ask you to."

" True, but I want to protect you."

" Why?"

" Because I love you." the man gave her his famous foxy smile. The smile warmed Tsunade at the same time it hurt her.

" Why do you love me? I'm fifty years old and you are what? 15? How could you possibly love me?"

" I don't for myself either. And yes, I am 15."

" Don't screw with me. I have experienced a lot and don't you dare to mess with my feelings."

" I'm not and never will."

" Then why do you love me?!"

" I guess words aren't enough to describe it."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

" Stop this."

" Is that what you want?"

" Yes, just leave me alone."

" Ok, but I won't leave you alone. Because what you are seeing right now, is what your heart wants."

" What do you mean?"

" Listen…"

* * *

_I kicked his ass. You better wake up now… or I'll… steal your hat_

" Huh… That voice." Tsunade was frantically searching through her memories.

_I miss you. I know you also miss me._

_ Please… wake up_

" Wake up?"

_When Ero-sennin died, I vowed to myself not to take you too… why? Because you are the closest to me like a family and like…_

" Who are you?" Tears started to flow non-stop from her eyes. She knows the voice but couldn't put a finger on it. But the next words, she didn't expect.

_I love you_

_I know that I shouldn't be having these feelings for you, but I can't help it. I keep telling myself that I love Sakura but you always appear. I don't know what to do, it's the first time I felt something like this. I know that it would be hard for you to open up to me because; I think you have shut yourself a long time ago. But if you would give it a chance, maybe… just maybe…_

_What am I even saying? This is ridiculous. But please, wake up already_

_I love you_

END MINDSCAPE

" Naruto" Tsunade mumbled in her coma state. Tears ran down from her closed eyes.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Seconds became minutes to hours to days and to weeks; Konoha is still recuperating from the damage the Akatsuki done. All the villagers, may it be shinobi or civilian, helped each other in rebuilding their beloved village again. Konoha is in a weak state as of now. Their beloved Hokage is in coma, damages from the attack left their village a target for opportunistic enemies.

Naruto never missed a day not visiting Tsunade. Even at the state she is in, he would still try to talk to her. Shizune noticed that even how hard Naruto is being enthusiastic about his stories, she knew that he is hurting. Shizune is aware of the blonde's feelings as she heard him the night when he sneaked in to Tsunade's room hours after the invasion. She was also aware that Naruto is keeping an eye on Tsunade at night. Shizune was grateful of Naruto's action for her master. She wished that Tsunade would wake up. She hoped that if ever Naruto admitted his feelings for her master, Tsunade would ope up her heart once again. After all, the two deserved happiness from all the shit in their lives.

Weeks have passed and Tsunade hasn't waked up yet but despite the weeks passed, her condition is improving. Shizune guessed that it was from Naruto's constant teasing that he would take her hat if she would not wake up. She would always hear Tsunade mumble Naruto's name without Naruto knowing it.

" Naruto, I think you should rest yourself. You have been here almost everyday." Shizune said in her caring tone. She considered Naruto as her younger brother.

" But Shizune-neechan, Tsunade-baachan isn't waking up yet and I have a lot of stories to tell." Naruto complained.

" I know. But you also need your rest or else I'll ban you from visiting Tsunade-sama." Shizune warned but still with concern in her voice.

" Okay, but don't just ban me from visiting her." Naruto said as he stood up.

" Okay. Now go and take your rest." Shizune said as she closed the door as soon as Naruto walked out.

_Tsunade-sama, you should wake up already. He misses you dearly and I know you miss him too._ Shizune thought as she ran a full-body check on her master.

Days passed; still their Hokage is in a state of coma. Rumors were already spreading across the village about Naruto meeting Sasuke again, Danzo dying in the hands of Sasuke and Kakashi being nominated on taking over Tsunade's place. When Naruto heard about Kakashi being the next Hokage he was angry at first on how soon the elders want to change Tsunade already. But realization came to him that it's true, without Hokage a lot of enemies will take advantage of their vulnerability and naming the next Hokage would put the village into safety. He silently hoped that if ever Kakashi would be named the next Hokage, the villagers would not forget on how Tsunade saved them too.

Naruto went to visit Tsunade again this time bringing a bottle of sake, secretly in hopes of her waking up. Naruto told her about what happened and the current news floating around. He was still hopeful that she would wake up already. He sat there by her side, holding her hands for a few minutes when he felt his tired body and fell asleep.

~Naruto's Dreamscape

Naruto looked at his surroundings all in white. He couldn't see anything beyond the whiteness of the room he was in. He took a few steps and he saw a lady who just woke up.

" Hey there," Naruto said as he walked towards her offering to help her up. The lady looked up to his hand stretched out to him. She gently took it.

" So, do you know what this place is?" Naruto started.

The lady looked at the surroundings and rubbed the sleep of her eyes.

" No" she answered and faced Naruto.

Naruto was shocked when he saw Tsunade. The difference is her hair wasn't in a ponytail but her features was still the same.

" Tsunade…" Naruto mumbled. He was shocked as it has been a long time since he hadn't seen her hair down since their side trip before going back to Konoha.

" You look like you have seen a ghost Naruto. What's wrong?" Tsunade said in her caring voice.

Instead of getting an answer Naruto wrapped her in a tight hug. A hug that meant he was happy, longed to see her, smell her fragrance like cherry blossoms, feeling of her in his arms. He hugged her like it would be the last time. He felt his tears ran down from his eyes.

" I take it you've missed me?" Tsunade said not breaking their contact. Tears started to flow from her eyes as well.

" You're the one to talk. You're also crying." Naruto said still not breaking the hug.

" You caught me there." Tsunade said as much as she hated to break the contact she has to look at him.

Naruto rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned to look at her. He smiled as she did too.

" Any news you want to share?" Tsunade said as she sat down. She patted the place next to her ordering Naruto to seat down. Naruto took the offer. Naruto started to tell everything after his fight with Pain. He told her about the village congratulating him and almost everything he has been saying whenever he visits her, leaving the part when he confessed his feelings in her coma state. Tsunade took all in the stories with occasional side comments and laughs.

" That's about all that happened since you… were in a coma." Naruto said with sadness on his tone. This didn't go unnoticed to Tsunade. She looked at him. Her bronze eyes looked directly on his striking blue eyes.

" That's not all, is it?" Tsunade said.

Naruto turned his gaze from her. He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to believe that everything that is happening right now is true.

" Even if I tell you, you still wouldn't know." Naruto said still not looking at her.

" And why is that?" Tsunade said.

" What's the point? This is a dream. My dream to be exact. What difference would it make if I tell you know than it is when I told you when you are in a coma state?" Naruto said as he looked directly to her eyes.

" Touché to that." Tsunade said.

" If I wake up, would you tell me?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked at her. Deciding if he would really confess his feelings to her or not when she wakes up.

" I don't know." Naruto said as he hung his head low.

" It must be big for you not knowing whether to tell me or not. I mean right now; I'm just in your head, in your dream. But you know…" Tsunade placed her hand on his cheek and made him look to her.

" The Naruto I know, no matter what it is, even if it is going to hurt me or not, he would tell me." Tsunade said.

" How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

" Because I trust him. I trust him with all my heart. He was the one who opened up my heart once again. He made me believe again." Tsunade answered.

Naruto contemplated on her answer. _She's right. This is not me. Even if it would hurt either of us, I would tell her. She needs to know._ Naruto held Tsunade's hand. He looked at her intently.

" I will tell you. That's why you have to wake up soon. I don't know what would it become for the both of us. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled and slowly fading away. " I will look forward to it, Naruto-kun".

~End

" Naruto… Naruto wake up!" Shizune whispered loud enough to wake Naruto up.

" Wha… What?" Naruto said groggily as he rubbed the sleep of his eyes.

" You slept again." Shizune said.

" Sorry, Shizune-neechan. I didn't notice." Naruto said as he got up.

" It's okay Naruto. It's already late, you should head back." Shizune said and escorted him out.

" Thanks Shizune-neechan. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep in there again." Naruto explained while rubbing the back of his head.

" No problem. Now get some real rest in your quarters." Shizune said as she bade him goodbye.

~ Early morning

Shizune was checking on Tsunade's vitals when Tsunade called out Naruto's name. Shizune looked at her master and saw that she was waking up. Shizune called out the ANBU and told him to tell the elders and the shinobi council right away.

" Naru…to" Tsunade said weekly as she tried to opened her eyes.

Shizune couldn't contain herself. She rushed to hug her master and cried on her shoulder. Surprised by her apprentice's action she took the hug.

" Shi… Shizune… you're hurting me." Tsunade said weakly.

" Thank Kami… Naruto really had done wonders." Shizune said. Tsunade picked this up when she said that Naruto had something to do with her waking up from coma.

" Na… Naruto?" Tsunade asked when images of Naruto rushing to her mind. She suddenly broke from her their hug and frankly asked about him.

" Where is Naruto? Is he okay? I heard him. He told me…" Tsunade didn't continue what she was going to say when she absorbed the confession of the young blonde. Visions from her dream of him appeared in her mind.

_I love you_

Tsunade realized the words she heard from her coma state.

_I love you_

Tsunade didn't know what to do.

_I love you_

The word kept on repeating on her mind. She didn't notice the furious deep blush dusted her face. Shizune picked up on this. She knew what she was thinking because she heard Naruto's confession. She fought hard stopping herself in screaming like a fan girl and ask questions on how he felt for him.

" Tsunade-sama, are you okay?" Shizune teased. She wanted to see on how she would react.

As suspected by her, Tsunade tried so hard to cover the blush and stuttered on all her words.

" Wha… What are you… I'm… I'm fine… I'm… hu… hungry… bring me some food..." Tsunade said and quickly drove Shizune out of the room.

Shizune wanted to laugh so hard. She hadn't seen her master act like that. She walked away and cooked some food for her.

_What… why am I feeling this way? He's a kid for Kami's sake. Do I… Do I lo… love him? Gaaah! What the hell is this? I'm too old. He's young and strong and handsome… I mean the way he looked when he arrived to my rescue… gaah! TSUNADE SENJU YOU WILL STOP THESE THOUGHTS RIGHT NOW. Stop… this… now…_

As soon as Tsunade calmed down, she wondered _Naruto, is that how you really feel about me? Do you really… love… me?_

* * *

" STOP!" Gai shouted as he interrupted the Fire Daimyo in naming Kakashi as the Sixth or Seventh Hokage.

" Tsunade-sama is out of the woods."

" Very well, Tsunade will still be the Hokage of Konahagakure." the Fire Daimyo declared.

As soon as Naruto got the word, he ran to the makeshift Hokage tower towards to Tsunade's room. When he got there it was empty. No Tsunade. Just as he was going to rant he met Tsunade standing a few steps from her room and saw Naruto. They looked at each other for a moment. There was tension in the atmosphere between them. _I'm glad he's okay. _Tsunade said as she smiled at him. Naruto picking up on this smiled too breaking the previous tension between them. _She's… stunning as ever. _Naruto thought.

" Tsunade-baachan, what took you so long to wake up?" Naruto going back to his own self. _I should stop calling her –baachan._

" Heh, you think I would let you take my hat that easy, Gaki!" Tsunade said relieved that their normal arguing is back. _I should not call him –gaki._

" Heh, even if you are back I would easily take that with my eyes closed." Naruto boasted. _We are back to our old selves. This is how we…_

" Only one finger is enough to take you down." Tsunade said raising her pointer. _Yeah, this is how we…_

" Hmph, your monstrous strength wouldn't be enough to take me down."

" Let's take this outside?!"

" You're on!"

" Don't go crying if you get hurt."

" As if I would?"

_Love each other._

" Tsunade-sama! Naruto! Don't act like children! Tsunade-sama, you have a lot of paperwork. Naruto, you should help out the village!" Shizune scolded at the two of them.

" EH? DO WE HAVE TO?" Tsunade and Naruto complained. They didn't notice that they did it together. Shizune wanted so hard to scream at their cuteness. _They look perfect for each other! _

" YES YOU HAVE TO. NO COMPLAINTS." Shizune said as she walked past them.

Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other and laughed.

" Shizune-neechan is bossy." Naruto pouted.

At the sight of Naruto pouting, Tsunade thought it was cute. A tint of blush painted her cheeks.

" Yeah, she is and don't get me starting when she makes me do paperwork" Tsunade pouted too.

When Naruto saw this, he thought Tsunade was the most beautiful of all. A tint of blush painted his cheeks too.

" You know the secret of paperwork?" Naruto teased.

" Please…" Tsunade literally kneeled in front of him wearing her puppy eyes. " tell me… I beg of you."

Naruto's blush deepened but he did a great job masking them. He could almost die from the sight Tsunade was giving him.

" I don't know, Hokage-sama. I will be the next Hokage and I think I will keep my secret." Naruto teased.

" PLEASE!" Tsunade pleaded. " I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST TELL ME."

This got Naruto on hook. He couldn't bear the puppy eyes Tsunade was giving much more when she offered she'd do anything he wants.

" Okay, okay." Naruto said as he pulled Tsunade up. " It's easy…"

" What?

Naruto whispered the magic words that would make every Kage worship him.

" Kage-bunshin."

Tsunade literally fell her face on the ground. Even the past Hokages, in the heavens, Hashirama choked himself in his own Mokuton. Tobirama drown himself. Sarutobi banged himself in the wall. Minato offered himself to Shinigami again. The realization dawned to them as their wives just laughed at them.

" Tsunade?!" Naruto was shocked on Tsunade's reaction as he helped her to get up.

" Thank you Naruto. You are very kind, indeed. How will I ever repay you?" Tsunade said as she bowed down to him.

" What the hell are you doing? Stop that!" Naruto ordered.

" And as for what I want…" Naruto put his hand to his chin as he thought on what he wants Tsunade would do. On the other hand, Tsunade just realized what she just said earlier. She mentally slapped herself as she prepared on what Naruto may want.

" I would like you to take out for a dinner." Naruto said. His purpose is not to confess but just to have dinner like normal people do. He just wanted some company that's all. But to Tsunade, it's not. She remembered her dream of Naruto and hearing all the words.

_I love you_

Tsunade became tense. Naruto noticed this and wondered. He thought she doesn't want to. As he can see her body languages tell him that she is uncomfortable. All he wanted was a dinner with her nothing more.

" Ahh… If you don't want… it's okay. I mean, it's been a long time since we ate together. It's just I missed having dinner with a company ever since… Ero-sennin died." he said.

Tsunade noticed his sad tone when he mentioned Jiraiya. She felt bad at her actions. But before she could speak, Naruto started first.

" I understand, you're the Hokage and you have responsibilities. It's okay… I shouldn't have…

" It's okay Naruto. I'll go to dinner with you." Tsunade said and smiled at him.

" Really? I didn't want to impose on you." Naruto said.

" Really. Besides, it's really been a while." Tsunade said.

" Okay. I'll cook for you then!" Naruto said.

" I'll look forward to eating your food. Just the thought of it makes me hungry already!" Tsunade said as she rubbed her tummy to point it out.

Naruto smiled. " You can count on me."

" Okay, pick me up here at 8?"

" Sure! I'll take you to my favorite spot!"

With that Naruto ran away and started to prepare for dinner. Tsunade smiled and finished her job as fast as she can with the help of her clones.

~ Hokage office

" Tsu…na…de!" Naruto shouted as he barged in the temporary Hokage office. Naruto noticed that Shizune and Sakura were helping Tsunade arrange the finished paperworks.

" Naruto?" Sakura was shocked when he came.

" Ah, Sakura, Shizune-neechan, good evening." Naruto greeted. Sakura and Shizune noticed that he dropped the –chan on Sakura's name.

" Naruto, just in time! I'm hungry." Tsunade said as she finished filing and walked around her desk.

" If that's the case then let's go!" Naruto said as he offered his hand.

" Of course. Good job you two. Go home and rest." Tsunade said as she took Naruto's hand and both of them walked out.

Sakura was shocked not only when Naruto dropped the –chan but also when Tsunade took Naruto's hand. Shizune on the other hand was excited for the two of them.

" Shizune-san, what was that about" Sakura asked.

" Who knows?" Shizune answered.

~ Dinner

" Where exactly are you going to take me Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she tried to take out the handkerchief from her eyes.

" Ahh no peeking! We're almost there!" Naruto said as he grabbed Tsunade's hand.

After a few more walking, " Here we are!" Naruto said. Tsunade undid the binding in her eyes and saw a magnificent view. The clearing was beautiful. Trees are standing tall and strong. The green grass swayed with the wind. Magnificent flowers bloomed everywhere. On the right was a stunning waterfall shining as the moon lighted it. The stream was clear even on the night sky. The stars shining brightly covering the night sky. All in all it was a paradise. Tsunade was stunned and fell in love with the scenery.

" I take it that you like this." Naruto said as he smiled.

" It's beautiful. How did you find this?" Tsunade said still admiring the beauty.

" Well, when I was a kid I used to come here. I train here all the time. I clear my head in here. It's the first time I actually brought someone here with me." Naruto said.

" Thank you for bringing me here." Tsunade said.

" Come on. Let's eat." Naruto said as he lay their dinner and sat on the picnic blanket.

" This looks delicious Naruto." Tsunade said as her mouth watered. Of course, their dinner was none other than ramen.

" Are you sure you made these or you just bought it from Ichiraku?" Tsunade teased.

" Hey I take offense to that. I cooked that although the recipe is Ichiraku." Naruto admitted.

" Then why didn't we just eat there?" Tsunade asked as she got the first bite. She noticed that Naruto didn't answer.

" What's wrong?" Tsunade asked with concern in her voice. She hated to see Naruto like that.

" It's just, I want to take you here. I don't know but I just felt like bringing you here. If you don't want, let's just…" Naruto tried to get up but he was stopped when Tsunade grabbed his arm.

" I'm sorry, Naruto. Let's just eat now that we are here. And to be honest, I'm glad that you took me here. To your private place. It just makes me forget the problems there." Tsunade said as she smiled at him.

" Yeah, it really does. Let's eat." Naruto said. Both of them had occasional talk. Naruto retelling the stories he told her in her coma state of course skipping the part when he had confessed to her. They both enjoyed each other's company. They didn't feel bored. They felt complete.

" Tsunade," Naruto started. He didn't remove his gaze on the stars. Tsunade looked at him. She saw his handsome face. His strong jawline, his striking blue eyes, his whisker marks, his nose and everything in his face. She felt her blush creeping up her face.

"Hmm?" It took a moment before she could answer, as she was lost in his facial features.

" Don't do that again." Naruto said as he faced her. His blue eyes staring at her bronze eyes.

" Do what?" Tsunade said as she find it hard to stare back at his eyes.

" Don't go to coma again." He said. He looked up to the sky again. He took the Tsunade's silence as a signal to go on.

" When you were in coma, it was like Ero-sennin all over again." He paused as Jiraiya is a sensitive topic to him.

" I'm sorry." Tsunade was all could answer.

" Don't be sorry. I should be. I blamed you for letting Ero-sennin die." Naruto said as he looked at her again. Tsunade couldn't look in his eyes. He was right. She was to blame for his death.

" I don't want someone important to me slip away again." Naruto continued. " Especially you."

Tsunade looked into his eyes when he said it.

" Why?" Tsunade asked. She was hoping he would say the words she heard but was scared of the future.

" Because…"

" Hmm?"

" Because I love you."

* * *

**Reviews please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I was trying to update earlier. I tried writing last night but I was so sleepy. So here is the 3rd chapter. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Two figures in the dark shared passionate kisses with one another. They were soaking wet due to the rain outside. It was supposed to be 'just dinner' but how did they end up sucking faces with each other? None of them seem to remember as they continued their kisses. The blonde-haired, vessel of the Kyuubi slammed his partner to the wall as he desperately fished out his keys from his pocket without breaking their kiss. The blonde-haired, Godaime Hokage didn't care if anyone see them kissing like there's no tomorrow. They wanted each other. They wanted to feel, touch and love each other. Once they got inside Naruto's apartment and of course locked his door, Naruto carried Tsunade still tasting each other's mouth. Naruto led her to his bedroom and gently placed her on it. They both looked at each other. Blue eyes meeting her bronze eyes. Their cheeks are heavily dusted with a blush. No words were spoken. No wind. Nothing. There was only 'them'. Two of them. Nothing else.

" Naruto" Tsunade said his name with love.

" Tsunade" Naruto said her name with love.

Slowly Naruto kissed her once again. He kissed her with so much love and passion. Tsunade returned his kisses. She kissed him with love and passion. They kissed each other neither of them noticed the tears in their eyes. No words need to be spoken at that moment. The kisses speak for each other.

Gently Naruto removed the bindings on Tsunade's blouse. As he does this, he kept his gaze to Tsunade. He was looking for a sign of hesitation. Instead, he saw her affirmation. He carried on and placed kisses on her lips to her neck and slowly to her bountiful breasts. Tsunade let out a moan once he reached her chest. This kept on for a few minutes. Naruto sucking on her breasts like a hungry infant. Naruto then slowly went further to south. He tickled her belly button. As he came to her legs, he looked up at her again looking for an affirmation, which she gave. He gently removed her pants leaving her underwear on. He took a smell on her sex. He wanted to memorize it like the Inuzuka's do when they are tracking. He kissed her and slowly removed her underwear. He could see her sex glistening from her own wetness. Tsunade could feel his breath, which sent more chills on her spine. She was turned on more than what she was before. She wanted him in her. She was snapped out of her stupor when she felt his tongue licking her. She let out a loud moan. Naruto kept on licking her until he decided to put in a finger inside her. As he does this, his tongue looked for her clitoris. As soon as he successfully inserted his finger inside her, he also found what he was looking for. These actions caused Tsunade to let out a lustful scream. She hadn't expected it and she came. Usually she wouldn't orgasm so easily but her longing overcame. Naruto continued to give her pleasure until she came again.

Tsunade being a kunoichi didn't want to be defeated. After she came she flipped the both of them making Naruto lie on his back. Tsunade placed kisses from his forehead, down to his eyes, cheeks and to his lips. Then she went down to his neck giving him a hickey. She unzipped his jacket slowly while looking at him seductively. Naruto wanted to tackle her then and there. He wanted to do it already but her eyes say 'be patient'. Then she slowly lifted his netted undershirt. Her eyes widened as she saw his well-developed muscles. He abdomen is already tracing with 6-pack abs but there is still some fat, which she chuckled.

"What?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

" Nothing, it's just…" Tsunade couldn't make out the right words so she just pointed in his baby fat.

Noticing this, Naruto tried to hide his fat with his hands and looked away from her pouting. Tsunade saw his never dying antics and smiled as she made him look her way and placed a gentle kiss on him.

" I like it." Tsunade whispered. Then she placed kisses on his abdomen. She straddled on top of him and she kissed him again passionately. She then felt something poking her hard on her thighs. She smiled and slowly went down leaving kisses on him. She then touched his throbbing manhood. She looked at him and saw his face painted with deep blush and mixture of pain and pleasure. She gently massaged his manhood then slowly unzipped his pants with her teeth. Naruto felt a pressure released when Tsunade freed his rock hard penis. Tsunade was surprised by the size of him. He was bigger than any other man his age. She guessed that is might be from the Kyuubi inside him. She didn't waste time and licked him from the base to the tip. Naruto shuddered from the feeling of being licked. Tsunade continued to eat him like a lollipop until she slowly adjusted her mouth and sucked his penis. Naruto let out a moan as soon as she took him inside her mouth. She was soft inside. Naruto couldn't control himself and started thrusting inside her mouth. Tsunade on the other hand didn't mind this and increased her speed in sucking. Naruto could feel that he is almost ready to explode.

" Tsunade… I'm…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence when Tsunade removed her mouth and replaced it with her breasts. As she give him a boob job she continued sucking the tip of his cock.

" So… good… Tsunade I'm almost…" Naruto threw his head back as he felt that at any moment he would explode. He wanted to shoot it on Tsunade's face and mouth so bad but he didn't want to do it if she wouldn't permit him.

" Jusht… chuumm… I… whant…. Yhouuur… sheeed…" Tsunade said without taking her mouth from him. Naruto couldn't understand what she said but when he looked at her eyes she saw desperation and lust. From Tsunade's one last stroke he came.

" TSUNADE!" Naruto screamed as he released his thick semen to her face and mouth. There was a lot of it that it trickled to her breasts, to her sex and to the floor making a little puddle. Tsunade's face was covered in his semen as she took some in her mouth. Naturally it would taste a little bit salty but not this one. It tasted sweet that she almost became addicted with it. The smell of it was like heroine to her.

" You sure came a lot." Tsunade said seductively as she spread the semen in her body. Naruto saw this and couldn't control himself. He tackled her and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Tsunade kissed him back as she granted him access to her mouth. Naruto could still taste some of his semen, which he thought at first disgusting, but after their make out he gradually liked it.

" I need you in me now…" Tsunade said as she grabbed his cock and guided it to her entrance. Naruto saw the lust filled in her bronze eyes. He then pointed his cock to her entrance and slowly pushed in. He was surprised that she was tight. He always thought that it would be easier to go in. He continued pushing in. He felt her warm, moist sex sucking him in that sent great pleasures. With one powerful thrust,

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

She was awakened from her sleep. She reached out to the alarm clock and using her monstrous strength sent her alarm clock to its pitiful death. After a few moments of silence she contemplated on her dreams.

" Why on earth would I dream of something like that?" Tsunade sighed when she felt her other hand wet.

" What the hell? Did I pee on myself?" She removed her blankets and saw her hands on getting busy down there.

" Crap! I masturbated! What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I get aroused from the stupid dream?" Tsunade said as she removed her hand from there and got up.

_Still, I hoped it was true._ She thought as she went to take a bath. She was relaxing in her shower when the events of last night ran through her mind.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

" _Tsunade," Naruto started. He didn't remove his gaze on the stars. Tsunade looked at him. She saw his handsome face. His strong jawline, his striking blue eyes, his whisker marks, his nose and everything in his face. She felt her blush creeping up her face._

"_Hmm?" It took a moment before she could answer, as she was lost in his facial features._

" _Don't do that again." Naruto said as he faced her. His blue eyes staring at her bronze eyes._

" _Do what?" Tsunade said as she find it hard to stare back at his eyes._

" _Don't go to coma again." He said. He looked up to the sky again. He took the Tsunade's silence as a signal to go on._

" _When you were in coma, it was like Ero-sennin all over again." He paused as Jiraiya is a sensitive topic to him._

" _I'm sorry." Tsunade was all could answer._

" _Don't be sorry. I should be. I blamed you for letting Ero-sennin die." Naruto said as he looked at her again. Tsunade couldn't look in his eyes. He was right. She was to blame for his death._

" _I don't want someone important to me slip away again." Naruto continued. " Especially you." _

_Tsunade looked into his eyes when he said it._

" _Why?" Tsunade asked. She was hoping he would say the words she heard but was scared of the future._

" _Because…"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Because I love you."_

_END_

* * *

_He loves me? _ She thought as she stepped out of her shower and got dressed.

Her mind was filled of the events last night as she walked towards her office. Shizune was already there fixing her some breakfast.

" Ohayo, Tsunade-sama." Shizune greeted.

" mmhhmm" Was all Tsunade could reply. Her mind was completely out of focus right now. She was battling against her inner self. Something tells her that she wanted to be with him but she was being held back by her position in the village and most important of all, her age.

" Ohayo, Tsunade-shishou" Sakura came in and greeted her master. Tsunade didn't reply.

" Shizune-san, What's going on?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know. When I greeted her this morning she barely gave me an answer." Shizune said. She guessed that her master is like this because of what happened yesterday. There were moments of silence when another person came in.

" Ohayo, Tsunade-obaa… I mean, Tsunade-sama." Naruto greeted. His voice snapped out Tsunade from her thoughts. He was the person Tsunade wouldn't want to see right now. She was in emotional turmoil. She can't concentrate today much more if Naruto was around.

" Ah… yes… Naruto-ku… Naruto-san" Tsunade stuttered as she knocked out some of the paperwork on her table.

Sakura and Shizune noticed this but decided not to say anything.

" Wha… What can I do for you?" Tsunade said as she tried to arrange the paperworks that fell but failed miserably.

" I'm here to talk to you. In private. Please." Naruto said in a deep, serious voice. Shizune, Sakura and even Tsunade couldn't believe that he was able to make such tone. He could be serious when he needed to.

" I'm sorry… I'm busy as you can see." Tsunade said as she took the get out of jail card. Naruto knew that she didn't want to talk so he walked up to her desk and removed the precious thing that she gave him. The three were shocked when he removed his necklace. Everyone knew that it was from Tsunade and he never took it off. Everyone knew that it is very precious to him.

" Naruto?" Sakura asked. She was curious of what's happening. The atmosphere in the room became cold.

" Ah, Sakura, I didn't notice you. Good morning." Naruto said as he gave her a fake smile. Everyone knew that it was fake.

" I'm here to give this to you. I will take the S-rank mission that Jiji gave me before I became a genin." Naruto said as he handed her the necklace. His voice was cold and dead serious.

" What do you mean S-rank mission?" Tsunade yelled. She didn't know any S-rank mission assigned to him and of course she knew the dangers an S-rank mission as such, she didn't want him to go.

Naruto just pointed on the wall with the pictures of the past Hokage particularly the Yondaime. Tsunade followed on where he pointed and approached it. She removed the picture and saw a vault.

" Ramen" Naruto said.

" What?" Tsunade looked at him curiously.

" That's the password." Naruto said without any emotions.

Tsunade entered the password and the vault opened revealing a scroll, a fox mask and a coat like the Yondaime's the only difference is it was black with orange flames and at the back it said 'KITSUNE'.

Tsunade got all of it and placed it in her desk. She eyed Naruto curiously but what she saw is not the usual bright blue eyes from him. She saw pain, cold, sad, and suffering in his eyes.

" Naruto, what's this?" Sakura asked once again. Shizune and Tsunade looked at him curiously.

" It's my mission, Sakura. I'm here to get it." Naruto just answered coldly.

Tsunade channeled her chakra to the scroll and read the contents aloud.

* * *

_Present Hokage,_

_As you read this mission, I'm sure that you are aware that Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, the Second Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko is about to take an S-rank mission signed by myself, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. His mission is to go to the Demon Fox Mountain and to train to be the Kitsune Sennin. As of now, his condition as a jinchuuriki is fatal to the village since the organization named Akatsuki will be hunting him down. This is classified as S-rank because he is to travel alone. NO reinforcements in any form from the village and its alliances. His training will be overseen by none other that the Kyuubi himself and his clan. As such, his contract to the Toads will be passed down to his daughter/son or who he saw deemed fit for such contract. There will be no communications to him unless absolutely necessary._

_Signed by:_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato_

_Kurama, Kyuubi no Yoko_

* * *

After Tsunade read it, she looked at Naruto angrily. She blamed Sarutobi for not informing her this. She blamed herself that if she had been more true to herself she wouldn't have to loose him and take such mission.

" Naruto, you can't possibly…" Tsunade finally said with caring tone.

" I have decided and I will take the mission. I will leave today even if you don't allow me too." Naruto said dead serious.

" You do realize that you will become a nuke-nin if you do that." Tsunade said angrily.

" Yes I do. I know the risks that come with this mission." Naruto answered.

" And if you become a nuke-nin, you are just the same as Sasuke." Tsunade said back. She knew that Sasuke is a sore topic for him and is below the belt.

" Don't compare me to him. He left because he wanted to get stronger." Naruto yelled.

" And you think by leaving the village you will become stronger. Where is the Naruto I have known before?" Tsunade yelled back.

" He is here! He has always been! He is screaming in front of you! He exists!" Naruto screamed.

Tsunade was taken aback from his words. Silence fell over them. Naruto took this chance to speak.

" I'm here. I'm always taken for granted. But I never cared because this village is my home and I want to protect it."

" After Pain, I knew that the village would be in constant danger if I stayed here and I don't want that to happen again. I don't want my precious people to die or get hurt because they protected me when I should be the one to."

" I don't want to see you in a coma again or worst dead because of me. I was always ignored and hated in this village."

" But you are the hero of this village." Sakura said.

" Let's face Sakura, if it wasn't for me then the village wouldn't have to face this disaster in the first pla…"

SLAP

Shizune and Sakura looked at Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes were in tears as she clutched the necklace she gave her. Naruto was taken aback in her actions. He never would have thought that Tsunade would cry. The Hokage, Slug Princess, one of the Legendary Sannin would break out in tears.

" Why? Why do you always blame yourself for the misfits of the others?" Tsunade asked still crying.

" Because it's because of me that this village was attacked. It's because of me a lot died in the Kyuubi attack. It's because of me that you, all of you are in danger." Naruto said as he removed her hand from her face.

" And it's also because of you that I came back here. It's because of you that I believed again… and it's because of you that… I am in emotional wreck right now." Tsunade legs gave out and reached out to Naruto. She hugged him. All the pent up feelings inside her, she gave it to Naruto.

Shizune noticed that the two needed a time alone. Shizune whispered to Sakura to give them sometime alone. Sakura didn't want to go. She was puzzled when Tsunade hugged her. She was curious of what happened last night.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

" _Because I love you."_

" _You what?" Tsunade asked. She wanted to hear it again._

" _I love you." Naruto said with love and a smile._

" _Why? Why would you love someone like me?"_

" _Words are not enough to answer that question."_

" _Stop screwing around!"_

" _I'm not. I love you because my heart says so."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I promised you in a dream that I will tell you how I feel. I promised to myself that I would protect you whatever it takes."_

" _Why? Look at us. We are like mother and son."_

" _That's what other people would look but what do you really feel about me?"_

" _I…(love you too and I would like to try this relationship with you) hate you…"_

" _What?"_

" _I hate you! (I love you)"_

" _Why?"_

" _It is because of you this village is in disaster! (No it isn't) It's because of you I would have to fix every damage you caused and it is because of you I wouldn't have sent Jiraiya to his death to protect you! (NO NONE OF IT WAS YOUR FAULT!)_

" _I… I see. I'm sorry. I… guess I'm such a trouble maker sending people to their deaths."_

" _(no)"_

" _Thank you for telling that. I felt relieved. Now I know what you feel. Thank you. I'll… I'll see you whenever."_

"_(Don't go. None of it was true! I love you…)_

_END_

* * *

" Tsunade, none of your words would make me rethink about my decision. I will go. I will do this not for myself, but for you. You told me last night that this all happened because of me and I don't want that. I will go to be stronger to protect you. I will never go back on my word when I said I would protect you. I will always… love you. That's why you have to let me go." Naruto said as he desperately fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He broke the hug and looked at her.

" Haven't I have prove myself to you when you gave me that necklace? If you are ready to trust me even if you don't give back the love I have for you, then I will gladly accept it again if you still choose to give it to me. I love you and nothing will make me change that." Naruto said with a smile and before Tsunade could speak Naruto knocked her out and escaped through the window. He didn't look back. Just went on. He wore the mask and the coat and just like that he disappeared.

After an hour of silence in the room Shizune decided to check up on her master. She sent Sakura back to the hospital and tend to her patients.

" Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said as she entered the room. She saw Tsunade looking out the window on her hand is the necklace and his hitai-ate.

" Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said. Tsunade looked at her. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

" He left and I lied on how I felt." Tsunade said as she broke down into tears again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! it's been a while. anyway... some announcements... this might be a little far from the original plot like about the kyuubi and whatever but still trying to work out on the plot. Naruto here will have bloodline... maybe... let's just see. anyway... i need reviews and suggestions for plots. thanks..**

**I don't own Naruto - i wish i had the awesome brain of Kishimoto to own it.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter the fourth

A week has passed since Naruto left the village without a word. It was a cold morning when Tsunade woke up. Her eyes are still puffy and red from crying. For the past few days she drowned herself with sake. As she tried to get up, effects of drinking too much came rushing in her body. She has massive headaches. She felt her stomach is turning upside down. She was in hell. She couldn't work properly. Every time she tried to get on with her 'loved' paper works she would drift off to her last memory of Naruto. Of course this didn't go unnoticed to Shizune, who knew everything, since Tsunade told her. Sakura also noticed that her master refused to teach her and sometimes plainly avoided her. She doesn't know what is it between Naruto and Tsunade and she really wanted to find out. The rookie doesn't have any idea on what is happening. They haven't seen Naruto for a while. Sakura didn't know about his whereabouts and the fact that he ran away.

" TSUNADE! Are you even listening?!"Koharu yelled at the blonde hokage whose thoughts were on the fox blonde.

" Wha…What?" Tsunade snapped out as she looked at the old woman. Annoyed that her thoughts of Naruto was interrupted.

" Tsunade! Where is the JINCHUURIKI?" Homura said emphasizing the latter part.

" He has a name! Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade yelled back. She hated that the people call him 'that'.

" Where is he?" Koharu asked.

" He's gone." Tsunade said bluntly and tried to go back to her paper work.

" What do you mean he's gone?" Homura asked slightly increasing again his voice.

" HE'S GONE! HE'S NOWHERE TO BE FOUND." Tsunade yelled.

" You mean, he ran away?!" Koharu yelled.

" Do you realize what you just did? You let him free. Our weapon?" Homura yelled.

Tsunade is losing her patience, not that she ever had patience with the old geezers. She slammed her hands on the table causing it to be smashed into pieces and release a huge killing intent that can be felt throughout the village.

" He is not a weapon!" Tsunade said in a low voice, emphasizing on each word.

" He is a human! He is like us! A shinobi that needs to be respected not taken for granted!"

" Why do you even care for him?"

" For the safety…" Koharu stuttered, she could feel that any minute she would pee in her pants.

" Safety? Of what? The village?" Tsunade looked at her like her soul in on a judgment.

" Yes, Tsunade you need to…" Homura, also feeling like Koharu.

Tsunade looked at him dead on his eyes, burning his soul to the ground.

" YOU people are disgusting! You think about the safety of the village but what about him? Did you ever think about his safety? Especially when he was still a child? He was orphaned at a young age. Abused by the villagers of this place. He swallowed all the shit you put him through but still saved this fucking village! And still you think of him as a weapon, you sons of bitches!" Tsunade said in a cold, dead serious voice.

" We didn't mean to…" Koharu stuttered again.

" You fucking people just want power. You don't care on whom you use to gain it. You of all people should uphold the will of fire. You of all people should know what is it like for people like Naruto to live. You should be the first ones to take the initiative to protect him. And you still call yourselves as elders?" Tsunade said bitterly.

" ANBU…"

As soon as Tsunade said it, four ANBU came to her command. Both elders knew what it would mean.

" We understand, Tsunade." Homura said.

" No none of you understands." Tsunade turned her back to them.

" Take them to their house…" Tsunade started. The elders expected that they would be sent to jail not to their house.

" What is the meaning of this, Tsunade-hime?" Koharu asked.

" Maybe if you contemplate on your actions you will change and help this village for the better. But I'm telling you, if you do your shit again, I will personally take off your heads. Leave." Tsunade ordered. The ANBU escorted them to the door.

" Thank you… for giving us another chance." Homura said before reaching the door.

" Naruto would have done the same." Tsunade replied and paged Izumo and Kotetsu to replace her table.

_Naruto, where are you?_ Tsunade thought as she grasp her necklace, that was supposed to be on Naruto's.

* * *

**Oi, Naruto, wake up! We have to move, let's go!**

Naruto was awakened by the voice in his head. Normally he wouldn't be a friend with the monster inside him, but a certain talk made them to be.

~FLASH

_Few hours after his fight with Pain and his rampage, Naruto fell into a deep sleep. In his dreams he was in a familiar place. Although he never visited the sewer he used to go for extra strength whenever he is in a dire situation. Inside was a different feeling, of course there is the feeling of hatred and darkness but there is something else, a slither of hope and light. Yes, this is place where he had a talk with his old man, his father. Naruto, walked further until he came in front of the enormous cage that holds the famous bijuu, The Kyuubi no Yoko._

**_Naruto_**

_" What do you want?" Naruto answered, slightly annoyed._

**_You insolent brat! I am the Kyuubi. You should pay respect!_**

_" Respect? Because of you, the village in such situation!"_

**_You blame me for what happened when it is you humans are all the cause of wickedness and hatred._**

_" What do you mean?"_

**_Hmph! Just go and leave me._**

_" What the hell?! Just tell me already!" Naruto insisted in his annoying but cute way._

**_Why should I tell you, Ningen?_**

_" What is it with you and us?" Naruto said in a deep serious tone._

**_You humans are the cause of your own hatred, death and loneliness._**

_" Stop it with the riddles will 'ya! You know that I'm not a genius." Naruto said as he pouted and stomped his feet._

**_You don't need to be genius to understand every little thing. Anyway, I'll just have to tell you since we are both practically living together._**

_" What do you mean 'living together'? We're not a couple you know!" Naruto retorted as he made gag sounds._

**_Idiot! What I mean is… you know what never mind. Anyway, long before we bijuus live in peace._**

_" Peace?" Naruto asked while tilting his head and squinting his eyes._

**_Yes, peace. We bijuus have our own clans and live on our own. Also, we bijuus are practically brothers and sisters. The Rikudo Sennin created us to maintain the balance of the nature. Rikudo Sennin protected the humans from the ten tails._**

_" Ten tails?"_

**_When all nine of us are combined into one, we become the ten tails. The ten tails are the most wicked and strongest. It is because of old man Rikudo peace was restored. When old man Rikudo was on his last days, he separated us and as I said before maintain the balance and peace. But that was short lived, when a certain Sharingan user invaded our den._**

_" Sharingan?"_

**_Yes, long before there were two clans, known for their strength. These two families came from old man Rikudo. One family carries the power of the eyes and the other carries the strength. The families were Uchiha and Senju. It was when both families came into peace and built the village of Konoha. The people voted Hashirama Senju to be the first Hokage. Of course, Uchiha Madara, the leader of the Uchiha clan didn't like it. He created a coup but failed because even his own family didn't believe in him. In time, Hashirama and Madara fought in the valley of death. Madara used me to attack the people using his Sharingan._**

_" Sharingan is that powerful? Sasuke."_

**_Sharingan is a powerful dojutsu. There are stages of sharingan. It activates when there is great danger or great grief. First to appear is one tomoe until it reaches maturity to three tomoes. Then it is said that the Mangekyo Sharingan is gained when the fully matured sharingan user kills his best friend._**

_" What?"_

**_There's more. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It is gained if you take the eyes of your brother._**

_" That's impossible! Is that why?"_

**_I don't know if duck-face knows about it._**

_" How did Madara found you?"_

**_About that, when he was banished, he wandered trying to get more powerful. It was when one time when my kit got too far from our home, The Nine Mountains. He was about to go back when he came across with Madara. Of course, Madara didn't know about it but when he saw my kit spread all of his nine tails, Madara got a wing of it and captured him and forced him to show where he lives. My kit couldn't do anything, when he saw Madara's eyes; he was easily trapped on a genjutsu. We haven't trained our kit yet in advance genjutsu. Anyway, when he came back with Madara along he demanded to see the leader of the pack. When I heard that my kit was in danger, I immediately ran to my kit only to see him swimming in his own blood. I got mad and rampaged. He trapped me easily with his genjutsu and offered a deal with me. If I helped him in destroying Konoha, he would spare the life of my clan. True to my word, I accepted his offer._**

**_In the valley of death, Hashirama freed me from Madara's hands and told me to ran to my family and protect them. When I came back, the mountains were nothing but a pool of blood of my clan. I searched for anyone alive, luckily I saw my wife but barely hanging on her life. When I saw her, the world came crashing down. I wanted revenge but when my wife told me not too, I obeyed her. I healed her wounds and told her to go onto hiding. She hid herself and the others who survived and pretended to be humans. I went back to help Hashirama because I felt that I have to since he had freed me. When I came back, Hashirama told me, that I would be in constant danger and my family. I told him that I ordered my wife and the others who survived to go into hiding. Hashirama offered to seal me in his wife. I took the offer because Hashirama promised peace and safety to my family. And he believed that someday, there would be a hero who will maintain the peace in the shinobi world._**

_" Whom were you sealed into?"_

**_Your great grandmother, Mito Uzumaki_**

_" What?"_

**_Yes brat. Your great grandmother is the wife of the first hokage._**

_" What happened next?"_

**_Well brat, I would like to tell you but it isn't in my place. There will come a time when you will try to harness my power someone will tell you._**

_" What the hell is that?!"_

**_Hahahahaha! Well there is something I want to tell you._**

_"What is it?"_

**_I know your feelings about the Hokage…_**

_" Ho… How d..did you know about that?!"_

**_I'm inside you. I know everything. I want you to go find my family. _**

_"Why on earth I would do that?"_

**_Because my family will help you on getting stronger and I will also train you._**

_"Really?!"_

**_Yes, but you have to go to Hokage tower and tell the Hokage about the S-rank mission that the Sandaime gave you before you become a genin._**

_" uh.. you know I don't want to go in there yet…"_

**_I know but your time is running out. I wouldn't be surprised if another Akatsuki will attack the people you love._**

_" I don't want that anymore. Tsunade blames me for what happened and I don't want that again."_

**_Then you should take that mission. You know that she will not accept it but you have to._**

_" I know."_

**_Remember that no one will come to your rescue, that's why you have to go now. The Akatsuki won't be on the move for a while and Sasuke won't hesitate to kill you._**

_" I know about that. I will get stronger and put an end to this. I will bring back Sasuke. And most of all, I will protect Tsunade."_

**_Good, now when you head out, go north. Use the cloak and the mask that you will see with the scroll that mentions your mission. The cloak and mask will help you to keep your identity and leave no trails behind. Oh and the password is 'ramen'._**

_"What do I call you? Surely you have a name."_

**_Kurama_**

~END

Naruto was on his way to the mountain known as 'The Akuma'. There he would find the survivors and the wife of Kurama. He continued on his way being careful of the people that might see or follow him.

It was already sunset when he saw a woman with a long orange hair and a kid with spiky orange hair with whisker marks just like him. He made his way to them to make his presence known because according to Kurama he would feel he found the place when he feels it's right.

" Uhmm… good evening?" Naruto said politely.

The lady looked at him. She also has whisker marks on her face. She was wearing a white dress with a black scarf around her neck. She was bare footed. She was very sexy indeed. Her eyes were jet black.

" Can I help you?" the lady asked.

" Yes, uhm… how should I say this?" Naruto scratched the back of his head thinking of a way to break the ice on her.

" Mommy, why do I smell father on him?" The young boy told his mother as he continued to smell Naruto.

" Kyofu, it's not nice to smell… well, I'll be damned." The lady also took a sniff on Naruto.

" Kit, why do you have the smell of my husband in you?" the lady looked at him seriously. She held his son near to her.

" Well, your husband, Kurama is kinda sealed into me." Naruto said.

" Kurama? You mean…" the lady was shocked.

" Yeah… weird right." Naruto said.

" Kit, bump fists with me." the lady offered her fist. Naruto bumped it and immediately they were in the sewer.

* * *

**Kurama? **the lady before is now transformed into a beautiful vixen. Her fur is color orange and her nine tails are fully bloomed. She has tattoes on her head that makes her magnificent and powerful looking.

**Kyuumi?**

**Kurama, where were you? Why are you sealed into this boy?**

**He is Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Uzumaki? You mean…**

**Yes… anyway there are parts he still doesn't know yet as it is not in my place to tell.**

**It's been a long time. I never believed that you died.**

**I know, and I'm sorry if I haven't been in touch. It was dangerous especially this time.**

**I see. How are you?**

" Uhmm… I'll just leave you first and catch up." Naruto said as he exited the mindscape.

Kurama told his wife about everything about the boy and just about everything she missed. Kurama also instructed her about the boy's training. Kyuumi told him about their kits and of course reminisced their first kit who died in the cruel hands of Madara. After their talk, Kyuumi led Naruto to their home and introduced him to the clan who is now growing again. And with that Naruto trained to become stronger.

TIMESKIP 12 MONTHS LATER

Naruto was on his way back to Konoha. His clothing changed again due to constant damage during training. He is now wearing an all black kimono style top (like Neji) lined with orange strips and orange spiral at the back. His hitai-ate is still tied on his forehead but his hair is a little bit longer covering it (like Minato). His is now wearing a black pants that ended just below the knees and a black shinobi sandals. He has an ivory black samurai attached on his back and his kitsune mask hanging on his side. All in all he looked handsome.

Naruto entered the village and Izumo and Kotetsu greeted him. Naruto greeted back and wondered why they aren't arresting him for being rogue. Then it hit him. Tsunade never named him one. While passing on the Sarutobi cemetery he saw Kurenai crying on Asuma's grave. He felt a pang on his heart and guilt. He knew that he wouldn't have died if it weren't for Naruto's status. He approached the grave and prayed beside Kurenai. Kurenai was shocked to see Naruto paying respect for her late lover.

" Naruto?" Kurenai asked while wiping her tears.

" Kurenai-sensei, I'm sorry if…"

" Don't… His death would be in vain if you apologized."

" I'm sorry." Naruto hung his head low.

" It's fine." Kurenai said as she stood up.

" Sensei, I want to thank Asuma-sensei." Naruto stood up as well. Kurenai looked at him but didn't say anything.

" Because of him, I got to live. And also because of him, us shinobis have the heart to fight and preserve the future and hope for peace." Naruto said as he looked at her.

" Thank you Naruto. You're right. He gave his life to protect the future." Kurenai said as she grazed her hand on the grave.

" Naruto, why did you leave?" Kurenai asked. Naruto looked at her shocked that she knew that he left.

" Because I need to get stronger." Naruto answered.

" You are strong. Why do you need to get stronger?"

" Because I don't want the village or the people important to me get killed or hurt because of me."

" I see. I will not argue with that. If it was me, I would have done the same thing." Kurenai said as she placed a comforting hand Naruto.

" Thanks sensei. By the way, your stomach was bigger than Chouji before, but now, where did it go?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kurenai let out a giggle at his innocence and with that he invited him to her house to see her son sometime. Naruto agreed and both parted ways. Naruto continued his path to the Hokage tower when someone called him.

" Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru shouted as soon as he saw his idol.

" Konohamaru!" Naruto said, glad to see him again after such a long time.

" Naruto-niichan where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Konohamaru pouted.

" Hahaha. I had a mission." Naruto ruffled his favorite foster younger brother.

" Well you've gotta have some cool jutsus you can teach me. I mean I can already do the Kagebunshin and Rasengan you thought me before."

" Hahahaha of course I can teach you some. Here, take some of this chakra paper."

" What's this for?"

" Channel some chakra and see what your element is from that I can teach you."

" Okay!" Konohamaru channeled his chakra to the paper and it burst into flames and crumbled into earth.

" Well your element is fire and earth. I can teach you fire first then earth." Naruto said.

" Really? Cool. What is it? Tell me!"

" Okay. I want you to make enough kage bunshins and order each of it to take a leaf and try bursting it into flames just with your chakra like this." Naruto got a leaf and channeled chakra to it and spilt in half.

" Why did yours split in half?" Konohamaru asked.

" Because my affinity is wind." Naruto said and left Konohamaru with his clones trying to burst the leaves into flames.

~HOKAGE TOWER

Tsunade was taking a mission report from Team Gai, Kurenai minus Kurenai, Team Kakashi when the Izumo and Kotetsu barged in.

" Tsunade-sama!" both the chuunin said panting.

" What is it?" Tsunade was forced to stop whatever she was telling the people inside.

" Uzumaki Naruto has just returned in the village." As soon as Izumo and Kotetsu said it Naruto appeared.

" Yo!" Naruto said.

* * *

**reviews and suggestions please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some heads up:**

**There would be characters who were dead but alive in here. As such, their characters will play an important role on Naruto's life. If you can see I didn't write about his trip, it will be on flash back scenes. Also, I'm already telling you fellow readers that this will be slight OOC and AU and there will be OCs.**

**Thanks,**

**Gamakitsunechan.**

* * *

Chapter the fifth

It's a beautiful day in Konohagakure. The birds are chirping. The villagers are working happily. The children are playing to their fullest. All in all, the village is in a light mood. Despite the destruction from Pain 12 months ago, the village is now in it's fullest. The security in the village is back. The livelihood is improving. Currently we see the rookies and their sensei reporting back from their missions until…

_" Uzumaki Naruto has just returned in the village."_

" Yo"

As soon as the word slipped from his mouth, the whole world stopped. The birds stopped chirping. The wind stopped blowing. But there was one sound only to be heard and felt by the owner.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

When she saw Naruto again it was like she was experiencing ventricular fibrillation. She was not ready to see him again. Not after a year, not after the things she said, not after she broke his heart and lied to him about her true feelings. Tsunade was on the verge of dying as she looks on the owner of the voice.

" Hey, uhh… this is awkward…" Naruto said as he did what he always does. Tilt his head, scratch the back of his head and give an innocent foxy smile.

After a few minutes of silence and breath holding,

" WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kiba shouted breaking the other people that seemed like on trance and of course since he was the idiot after Naruto or so they thought.

" Wow Kiba… you're a one piece of a loud mouth." Naruto said as he tried to regain his sense of hearing.

" You're the one to talk." Neji said.

" Goo…Good t…to see y…you Na…Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she of course stuttered and blushed furiously.

" Finally, someone who really welcomed me back." Naruto hugged Hinata after the words left his mouth. The whole gang was shocked to see the whole ordeal and of course expecting Hinata to faint but to the surprise of all didn't.

When Tsunade saw this, she was actually shocked and at the same time felt a pang of guilt in her heart. _I should be the one who's receiving that hug! Whoa whoa whoa, wait right there, that didn't just, came from me! _Tsunade thought.

"Well, I feel forgotten, when it was really me who welcomed you back first." Kurenai said as she carried her baby in her arms.

Naruto turned around and saw her. He grinned sheepishly and eyed the baby in her arms curiously.

" Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata said wondering why she was here.

" Ah Hinata, I'm here to see how well you did during your mission and Tsunade-sama wants to see the baby." Kurenai said as she bowed to the Hokage, which in turn Tsunade did the same.

" Kurenai-sensei, what's that pudgy thing with you?" Naruto asked curiously.

" Naruto! This is not a pudgy… thing... you're right he is pudgy." Kurenai said as she got sucked into the cuteness of her baby.

" He?" Naruto asked eyeing the pudgy thing/baby.

" Right, he's my baby" Kurenai said. The baby then opened his eyes and looked directly at Naruto. Naruto tilted his head and the baby did too. Suddenly the baby bursted out in giggles while looking at Naruto and trying to reach out for him.

" Kurenai-sensei, why is your baby laughing? There's nothing funny." Naruto asked again.

" I think he likes you." Kakashi said and in his hand is the famous orange porn book. Kurenai glared at him making Kakashi sweat in bullets and nervously hid his precious porn in his pouch.

" Ne, Kurenai sensei can I hold him?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off from the baby.

" Of course, Naruto." As Kurenai was handing the baby over to Naruto suddenly the doors burst open and revealed Anko.

" Asumaaaaa!" Anko yelled in glee. The baby giggled when he saw his crazy aunt.

" Anko that not fair. I should be the one to take care of him! It's my turn!" the ANBU, Yuugao ran after her.

Then like the famous Yellow Flash, Anko grabbed the baby from Kurenai's arms and ran out of the window. Yuugao followed after her also through the window.

" Ku…Kurenai-sensei…" Naruto broke down into tears. He really wanted to hold the baby and play with him. Kurenai wanted to burst out in laughter when he Naruto but she contained it and said

" Later, besides you have a report to give to Tsunade-sama. " Kurenai said as she patted Naruto's shoulder.

" Glad that was over." Kakashi mumbled but Kurenai's ears were sensitive as his summons. She casted the most powerful genjutsu she knows.

" Na… Naruto… Wel… Welcome… Ba…Back" Tsunade stuttered. She didn't look at Naruto's eyes as she found it difficult to do so.

" Ye… yeah… It's glad to be back, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said in his formal tone. He was looking directly at her. Watching her reactions.

Tsunade's action didn't go unnoticed to the others present except Kakashi as he was still in genjutsu. Also, when Naruto didn't call the Hokage 'baa-chan' they eyed both of them curiously.

" What's wrong with them?" Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura on the other hand had already witnessed this awkwardness between them before. She wanted answers already. It has been a year and the mystery behind the two is killing her.

" I don't know they were like that before Naruto had gone." Sakura answered.

" I take it was a successful mission, Naruto?" Tsunade said as she tried to put her game face on.

" It was indeed successful, Tsunade-sama." Naruto answered back.

The others were wondering on what mission Naruto took and why didn't they know about it. All they know that he had gone to some mission.

" Well then, you wouldn't mind to show us your improvements?" Tsunade asked still having a hard time to keep her straight face. She wanted so much to be alone with Naruto and talked about what have been left.

" Not at all Tsunade-sama." Naruto answered formally. He wanted to talk to Tsunade alone but something is telling him not to talk to her just yet.

**You need to talk your issues to someone first and sort them out. **Kurama said in their mental link.

" _You think so? I mean I could just talk to her after whatever she wants me to do_." Naruto said.

**You think if you talk to her right away everything would be ok after that? **Kurama said.

"_ I hope but I think you're right. I should talk about this to someone before jumping in."_Naruto said and cut the link between the two.

**_I hope things clear out between you two. It will be hard if the Akatsuki moves again._**Kurama thought as he went back to sleep.

" Naruto?" Sakura called out to him since he spaced out for a while due to talking to Kurama.

" Sa… Sakura? Ah… I'm fine…" Naruto said and looked back at Tsunade.

" What were you saying? I'm sorry I spaced out." Naruto said.

" It's fine. Anyway tomorrow at 9 am, ANBU training ground, you are to fight all of the people around here excluding me and Shizune. Do you understand?" Tsunade said. The people inside were shocked at her decision and looked at Naruto of course a little worried.

" I understand perfectly. I take it this is like our match against Kakashi-sensei before?" Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face.

" Yes. All of you will fight Naruto tomorrow. Don't be worried because this will be a sparring match only to see his improvements." Tsunade said.

" How are we gonna fight him? He is basically the strongest. He defeated Pain. He is the Hero of the Village." Kiba asked.

As soon as Kiba said about Pain and being the Hero, Naruto and Tsunade's mood changed. They were brought back at the painful event at the night they had dinner.

_" Why? Why would you love someone like me?"_

_" Words are not enough to answer that question."_

_" Stop screwing around!"_

_" I'm not. I love you because my heart says so."_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" I promised you in a dream that I will tell you how I feel. I promised to myself that I would protect you whatever it takes."_

_" Why? Look at us. We are like mother and son."_

_" That's what other people would look but what do you really feel about me?"_

_" I…(love you too and I would like to try this relationship with you) hate you…"_

_" What?"_

_" I hate you! (I love you)"_

_" Why?"_

_" It is because of you this village is in disaster! (No it isn't) It's because of you I would have to fix every damage you caused and it is because of you I wouldn't have sent Jiraiya to his death to protect you! (NO NONE OF IT WAS YOUR FAULT!)_

_" I… I see. I'm sorry. I… guess I'm such a trouble maker sending people to their deaths."_

_" (no)"_

_" Thank you for telling that. I felt relieved. Now I know what you feel. Thank you. I'll… I'll see you whenever."_

_"(Don't go. None of it was true! I love you…)_

" Uhh, Kiba you should stop now." Shikamaru said sensing the pain aura the both are emitting. Shikamaru eyed Naruto curiously. He had already guessed what's the matter between the two but thought that it was too troublesome to meddle. Both were brought back to their senses after Shikamaru warned Kiba.

" True, he is strong but with all of you combined, let's see what he can do." Tsunade said as she sat down.

" But I don't want to hurt my friend." Chouji said as he opened another bag of chips.

" Tsunade-sama, I think this is absurd. Fighting Naruto against all of us, even if he managed to somehow win, wouldn't it inflict to much pain on him?" Neji said.

" Yeah, I mean, not to underestimate you, Naruto but this?" Tenten said.

" Everyone, don't worry. I can handle myself. Chouji, I know you don't want to hurt your friend but eventually, you will have to. Neji, I had so much pain before, I'm used to it. Thank you for all your concern and I appreciate it but you don't have to worry about me. Go all out against me. Don't hold back." Naruto said.

" Naruto, you sound like you wanted this to happen. It's like you wanted for us to hurt you." Sakura said worried about her teammate.

" Sakura, there will come a time where you have to hurt someone precious to you to save the lives of many. There will come a time where you have to stop believing that everything will be all right because it won't be. There will come a time where you have to stab a kunai on my chest to stop me from inflicting harm to everyone important to you. And there will come a time where peace will not last because everyone had abandoned the idea because of so much pain they have in their hearts." Naruto said as he gave his fake/lonely smile to everyone and left.

Tsunade had is most. It was painful to hear him say those things. It's like the light from him has disappeared.

_What happened to you, Naruto? _Tsunade thought.

_Naruto, I still believe that you will find the light. Don't give up on darkness. You were the one who taught me that. _Shikamaru thought.

_I hope you find your happiness, Naruto-kun. Never give up. You are the hope of everyone. _Hinata thought.

_Naruto, don't give up on hope. You were the one who brought me back and gave me another light to look out for the future. _Kurenai thought.

" It pains me to see him in his dark times."

" What the hell this village has done to my beloved son?"

" Don't worry Kushina, he'll be the Naruto before. Just believe in him."

" Why didn't I teach him gambling?! He would be happy if I did."

" Shut up brother, you will make him to another Tsunade."

" Hey Hashirama-sama, what brings you here?" Shikamaru asked.

" Kushina-chan, it's been a long time." Kurenai greeted.

" Mito-sama, Tobirama-sama, Minato-sama, Hello." Hinata respectfully greeted and bowed.

The others turned around to see whom Kurenai, Hinata and Shikamaru greeted and also the owner of the voices. As soon as they saw them, their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, jaws hitting the floor and others fall to their knees to pay their respect to the supposed to be dead but are here alive, well and young.

Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Hashirama Senju, and Tobirama Senju, the owners of the voices respectfully, laughed at their reaction.

" Gra…Grand Father?" Tsunade said and passed out.

* * *

**Reviews please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter the sixth

Tsunade Senju, the most powerful kunoichi ever known. She is well renowned not only on the field of medical ninjutsu but also her inhumane strength and of course her lineage. She is the grand daughter of Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and the grand niece of Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage of

Konohagakure no Sato. And now the said, powerful kunoichi and the Godaime Hokage of Konoha fainted from too much shock she could ever receive in one day.

" Well if it isn't my favorite grand daughter." Hashirama said as he poked Tsunade.

" Hashi-kun, is that the way you treat our grand daughter? Carry her and place her on the couch." Mito scolded Hashirama for his childish antics. Tobirama on the other hand released a heavy sigh. At least for once he did not scold his brother for being stupid.

" Mi… Minato-sensei…" Kakashi now out of the genjutsu that he didn't even want to go back into, now stammering at the sight of his sensei.

" Kakashi, it's nice to see you again." Minato said and smiled at his student.

" Ka…Ka…shi… are you reading that horrible porn book in front of my son?" Kushina said in a deep, Kyuubi-like possessed tone. Kakashi sweated. He could feel his knees giving out any moment and cry like a baby.

" No… not at all Kushina-san." Kakashi said protecting his ninja pouch since his favorite porn book is in there.

" Don't you dare listen to him Kushina-chan. He reads that porn book of his everywhere." Kurenai said blankly.

" Very well, we'll talk later Kakashi-kun" Kushina said emitting a dark aura behind her innocent smile.

" Why don't we all go for now? Besides we still have our all out match against Naruto we should go and rest." Shikamaru said as the whole group started to file out except Kakashi, Shizune and Tonton.

~ Still inside the office

" Yare Yare… I didn't expect of all people to faint, Tsunade did." Hashirama said as he brought out some cards and started shuffling it.

" Don't be like that Hashi-kun I'm sure anyone would be like that since she expected us to be dead not alive and kicking." Mito said as she took a seat next to Tsunade.

" Well the other shinobis didn't faint when they saw us." Hashirama retorted.

" Didn't you see the look on their faces?" Tobirama said clearly annoyed of his brother being so dense.

" Oh… wait… this shouldn't be known to everyone just yet. What do we do?" Kushina panicked.

" Don't worry Kushina, Kakashi here will tell them not to spread or speak any word of it." Minato looked to Kakashi and no words need to be told. He poofed out and spread the word. Shizune went out as well as she felt that these people need to talk and she doesn't want to meddle to a troublesome thing that will happen.

On the other hand, Tsunade was slowly waking up. As she open her eyes she saw the faces that caused her to faint, which never happened in her entire life.

" Tsunade-chan…" Mito said as she noticed her granddaughter slowly waking up.

" Ugh, my head…" Tsunade groaned as another headache pounded her head.

" Say Tsunade-chan… let's gamble?" Hashirama said as he shuffled cards in his hand.

" Stop it brother, we need to explain things, then gamble all you want later." Tobirama said.

" What the hell is going on?" Tsunade said as she eyed each of the others present.

" Tsunade-sama, I know this is confusing but give us time to explain." Minato said. Tsunade nodded and they all sat down and explained.

* * *

" Tsunade, do you rememner when Naruto went for his mission?" Mito started. Tsunade nodded not wanting to remember what happened before that. Every one noticed her silence and her down mood as soon as Mito started about Naruto.

" Tsunade, you need to tell us what happened before that made him take such mission." Mito said.

Tsunade let out a log sigh and told them everything that happened starting on Pain's attack on the village until the time he left. She didn't left out anything but her confused feelings for him and how he confessed. But this didn't go unnoticed to Kushina and Mito. Being ladies, they know that Tsunade hadn't spilled all the beans.

" Why don't we take a rest and continue this tomorrow?" Mito said as she stood up.

" But what about gambling?" Hashirama pouted. It's been way too many years since he gambled with a human that is.

" Let's take a rest, we need to sort out everything first before your gambling, Hashi-kun." Mito smiled at him but releasing a disturbing aura that made everyone in the room sweat bullets. Kushina gave Minato a look that says ' you don't want to experience like that, right?' Minato nodded furiously not wanting to be the receiving end.

" Tsunade-chan, we can take the empty quarters in the Hokage mansion, right?" Mito asked.

" Ahh, yes Mito-baasama. Besides we don't want anyone seeing you so soon. It would cause a big trouble." Tsunade said as she sighed thinking of the amount of paperwork if the people see them now.

" Take a rest Tsunade-sama, you need it." Kushina said as they filed out of the room. Tsunade leaned her back at her chair and let out a long sigh. First, Naruto came back. Then out of nowhere Hashirama, Mito, Tobirama, Minato, and Kushina appeared out of nowhere. Though she knows what caused to bring them back, she could already feel another wrinkle mark forming in her face. She stood up and went out of her office and decided to take a stroll.

* * *

Tsunade didn't know where her feet are taking her. She continued to walk with no particular direction on her mind. Her thoughts are filled with only one person. Naruto. She dearly missed him. She knew for herself that she hurt the poor man. And of course she was aware of her stupidity of lying to him and letting him to take the mission that could have cost his life due to his current status. She didn't know that the stopped at the place where they had dinner together. It was still a serene and beautiful place. She could just stay here and stare at the place. It just calms her mind and heart. The waterfall just fall as they were. The wind is blowing calmly. The trees are swaying to the wind. The moon is shining brightly at the night sky. The stars are glimmering to their fullest, designing the sky. She closed her eyes and absorbed the serenity of the place.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I lie to him? I know for myself that I like him too. That is why I did my best to get out of the coma. With him, being my strength. What's the use of my monstrous strength if I can't be honest with myself? I feel like shit when he went away. The council wanted him back because of his jinchuuriki status. Some of the civil council wanted him named as 'rogue' because he ran away and because he is a monster. Now that he is back, why am I feeling that because of me his outlook of life changed? Was it because of me that he lost hope in himself? It is because of me that his heart is breaking. It is because of me that he takes the burden all by himself when it was me who lied about my feelings. I'm such an idiot. Naruto…_

Tsunade was so deep in thought that she didn't notice another presence near her.

" Tsunade-sama?" the voice called out.

Tsunade opened her eyes and looked towards the direction of the familiar voice.

" Naruto?" Tsunade was shocked. She wasn't prepared to see Naruto now. She tried to get up but she tripped very unlikely for her. Luckily for her Naruto caught her before she falls. She was suddenly pressed against the well-toned muscle of Naruto. She took notice of his scent, like ramen of course. He got a little taller from the last time she saw him. A blush was trying to escape on her cheeks when she snapped out of her thoughts and hurriedly escaped his grasp.

" Ahh… I'm so sorry." Tsunade said backing away but she hurt her ankle. She lost her balance and fell on her butt. Naruto just looked at her and chuckled. Tsunade was slightly annoyed. Instead of helping her, he laughed. But she felt relieved. She missed that laugh and smile.

" Yeah, thanks for helping me." Tsunade said sarcastically and pouted. Naruto stopped laughing. Both looked at each other then laughed. After a few long seconds of laughing the stopped and Naruto sat down beside her. Silence dawned to them. Not awkward but a silence where both are comfortable.

" So, how are you?" Naruto started looking at her.

" Well… I've been okay… except the hellish paper work." Tsunade half lied about being okay. She was feeling like total crap the entire time he was away.

" Oh… I see… didn't you used the kage bunshin for your paper work?" Naruto asked.

" Well when I tried to use it Shizune scolded me saying it's not proper" Tsunade pouted remembering the time when Shizune found out.

" That's Shizune-neechan for you." Naruto chuckled and stood up.

" Well, I should be going now. Bye." Naruto smiled at her and turned around. Before he could take another step a hand reached out to his jacket. He turned around to see Tsunade on her knees. Her head is down hiding the tears running down from her eyes.

" Naruto…" Tsunade called out to him with broken voice.

" No… I haven't been okay since you were gone…" Tsunade started. She looked into his deep blue eyes. Naruto was shocked to hear the word Tsunade just said. So he sat down ready to listen what Tsunade has to say.

" I haven't been okay since you left. The truth is I was a total shit. I drown myself into sake thinking I would forget what happened and all the things I said to you. I can't do my work properly because every time I try to do it, you fill my thoughts. I was thinking about your well being. Are you eating well? Are you sleeping enough? I can't sleep because I was thinking about your safety. Were you able to get to your destination safely? I don't know what to do if anything happens to you." Tsunade said.

" Why?" Naruto asked.

" I don't know."

" Tsunade, what do you really feel about me?" Tsunade looked at him. She didn't expect the question.

" I don't know. The truth is I am still battling myself about this. I can't answer your question straight with me feeling this way."

" Tsunade, are the things you told me were the truth?"

" No."

" Why? Why did you say those things?"

" Because I thought I would shake the feelings that I am confused off."

" What exactly are the feelings you are referring about?"

" Feelings for you… about you loving me."

" What about it?"

" Well, I had this dream…This is stupid.

" NO. Tell me."

" When I was in coma, I had a dream of you and me. You said you will protect me no matter what because you love me."

" I said that?"

" Yes, and I heard your confession."

" I see… well then what's wrong?"

" I don't know… part of me wants to be with you and part of me opposes. I don't know what to do or what to think."

" Tsunade, I won't change my mind. I will say this again despite on how much you don't want to hear it. I love you."

" Why? You are young and I'm an old hag. We uphold a position in the village. If we will be in a relationship, a lot will criticize and tell that I took advantage of you because I am older and I should know better."

" I don't care about what other people say. Position in the village are nothing. I love you that's all the matter."

" What about your dream of being Hokage? Your friends?"

" If giving up on being Hokage is what it takes to be with you I will gladly give it up. And my friends? If they truly are, they would accept and understand."

" Naruto… we can't just…"

" Tsunade, I love you. As I said before, even if you don't accept my love, at least treat me as a man who really cares for you. I won't hesitate if you need me. I'd gladly take on the strongest person on earth to protect you."

" Naruto, don't throw away your life for someone like me. You deserve happiness that is the best for you and being with me is not happiness."

" Tsunade, I am not throwing my life. Don't you deserve happiness too? You have been through all the shit in life. You deserve happiness too."

" I don't. Everyone precious in my life, Nawaki, Dan, even Jiraiya died because of me and I don't want for you to face that. You almost died when you faced Pain and when you went away."

" Tsunade, don't sell your self short. They died not because of you but it was for you. They didn't die simply because they are precious to you. You are not damned to be alone forever. Open your heart once more and let me in. Give me a chance and let me be the man you deserve. Do you trust me?"

" Yes…"

" Then give us a chance. Trust that it will work out for the two of us. Despite of the age, council and shit, I will love you and protect you with my life."

" Naruto, I trust you. I will let you in and try this relationship but I can't say the 3 words yet to you."

" That's okay. But you will always hear and feel my love for you."

" Thank you."

Slowly their lips touched and shared a kiss. The kiss that longed for each other. The kiss of each other giving their faith and trust to each other. The kiss of love burning within them.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is more of Naruto's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter the seventh

Naruto walked aimlessly around Konoha. His mind was filled with one person. Tsunade. Not that he still wanted to relive on what happened before he went away on his 'mission' but what he dwelt on mostly is on the happy memories they shared even though it mainly consisted of them bickering at each other. Naruto was relieved when he saw Tsunade doing fine but there is something in her eyes that shows all the pain she had in her heart. He continued to walk until he finally came to a stop on his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's. He took a sniff on the air and the scent of boiling ramen kissed his nose and as if on cue his stomach grumbled. Seeing that he has nothing to do he took a peek inside the stand and saw that there were no customers eating. He took a seat and saw the familiar lady at the counter her back faced at him.

" Welcome, how may I help…" Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku's finally turned around when she sensed a customer came in. Surprised that she didn't expect the customer was gone for a year without even saying goodbye.

" Ahh, nice to meet you… Ayame-neechan." Naruto said while grinning at her completely oblivious of Ayame's impending crying. When Ayame heard his voice, she snapped out and took a ladle and whacked it on the blonde.

" Oww, what was that for?" Naruto said as he comforted the newly bulge on his head.

" That was for leaving for a year without even saying goodbye!" Ayame shouted as she contained the happiness she felt inside her seeing his foster brother again. Of course she was worried. He suddenly disappeared for a year, without goodbyes, even a single note saying that he would be away.

" Oh… that… I'm sorry. I should have told you and old man Teuchi." Naruto said in his apologetic tone. Ayame knew that something was wrong but decided not to push him to tell her as she sensed that it was sensitive. She trusted Naruto that he would tell her once he is comfortable about it.

" Yes, we were worried sick. But you are here now and tou-san will be delighted to see his favorite customer back again." Ayame said as she gave him a cheerful smile. Naruto smiled too and placed in his order.

" Tou-san, guess who's back!" Ayame shouted while she prepared Naruto's extra-large Miso ramen.

" What?" Teuchi answered back as he appeared at the kitchen answering his daughter's calls.

" Look whose back." Ayame said as she placed the bowl infront of Naruto.

" Naruto?" Teuchi said as he blinked again to see a clearer look.

" Old man, it hurts for you not to remember who I am." Naruto playfully said.

" Well damn you for going away without goodbyes." Teuchi said as he laughed whole- heartedly. Knowing it was a joke, Naruto laughed as well as he broke his chopsticks and took his first slurp of his hot miso ramen. After 30 seconds of wolfing down the ramen he ordered another and another and another until he ate 46 bowls of ramen.

" Well Naruto, I hope you had your fill because I swear you almost broke my arm in making noodles for you." Teuchi said as he stretched out his arms relieving of the tiredness of making noodles.

" Thanks old man. I had my fill and as always the ramen is great." Naruto said as he stood up and paid his bill.

" Don't mention it son. Come again anytime!" Teuchi said as Naruto went out of the stand. It was already late in the afternoon when he took another stroll around the village. Nothing has changed except the new houses and infrastructures repainted. It was like the village was never destroyed. He took more time on strolling when he bumped on a familiar site.

" Naruto?" said the lazy chuunin.

" Shikamaru? Finished your report?" Naruto snickered as he knew that Shikamaru always take all things as 'troublesome'.

" Shut up. Well what's with you?" Shikamaru asked of course noticing that not only he just ate his favorite dish in the whole wide world but the fact that there are conflicting feelings he is going through.

" Nothing just… yeah, nothing.' Naruto replied as he looked up at the clouds. Shikamaru looked up as well and couldn't help but to get sucked in his most favorite past time. But cloud watching isn't the best thing to do right now especially when a friend is in distress. As troublesome as it may for him, Naruto is his friend and he wants to know everything and do anything in his power to help him.

" Naruto, as much as I don't want to get in between of troublesome things, whatever it is, I can sense there is something bothering you." Shikamaru said.

" Yeah, I mean… who am I kidding? Well… since you are here and I trust you not only as a comrade but as a friend, I'm gonna tell you." Naruto said as he gave out a deep sigh.

" Why don't we go to my favorite place?" Shikamaru said.

" The rooftop? We might end up watching the clouds… but hey, what the heck." Naruto said feeling a little happy because he knows that a heavy burden may just be lifted a little from his shoulders.

Shikamaru lead the way to the rooftop. Naruto followed trying to form the word he is going to say. He didn't want for Shikamaru to misunderstand all the things he has to say. He mentally thanked Kurama for the advice of talking to someone first before the object of his confusion. Of course Shikamaru being a good friend sensed his uneasiness. He chuckled getting his attention.

" What?" Naruto asked.

" You don't need to be nervous. It's not like you're going to give me a speech." Shikamaru said.

" I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." Naruto said.

" Hey, whatever it is, I won't judge." Shikamaru said and gestured at Naruto to start.

Naruto took a deep breath and started.

" Well it started right after I fought Pain…" Naruto retold whatever happened after the fight not leaving anything especially his feelings about the blonde Hokage.

To say at the least Shikamaru was shocked when he learned about his true feelings for their Hokage. Of course he didn't expect the part where Naruto blames himself for everything that happened but the part where his heart lies that he didn't. Shikamaru never interrupted Naruto as he poured his heartache out. Shikamaru knew that he needed someone that will listen to him not judge him in everything he says. Shikamaru listened intently making gestures in the middle for Naruto to continue.

Naruto on the other hand can't stop the words flowing from his mouth. All the burden he has he poured it out to Shikamaru. Naruto was also appreciative of Shikamaru's action. He noticed that he didn't interrupt and kept an open mind of what he is saying. He was grateful of him because if it was either Sakura or anyone else they might have misunderstood him. Not that he didn't like his other friend like Iruka or Kakashi. Naruto stopped his story at the part when he left Tsunade. Shikamaru took notice and asked.

" Naruto, what happened to during your mission?" Shikamaru said looking him dead in the eye. At the mention of his mission his eyes darken more. It showed the pain he'd been through not because of the training but his whole life. He looked at Shikamaru and sighed.

" Well…" Naruto started.

~FLASHBACK

Naruto was trudging down the way towards the mountain called 'Akuma'. The forest was too thick on the way to the mountain. No traveler or any shinobi wanted to trudge the ways to the mountain because of its dangerous terrain and of course by the name itself the Demon Mountain. There were some who tried to explore the mountain but didn't get back because either they died on stepping a foot on the forest or got lost and eaten by carnivorous animals living in the jungle. Of course before Naruto set a foot towards the forest Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, told him about this. Upon hearing this Naruto wanted to give up and go back but Kurama told him not to worry since this is basically his rest house besides his original home the Nine Mountains.

As he was nearing the end of the forest Kurama talked to him.

**Kit, what you are about to see are for yours only. When you finish your training you can tell anyone you trust about this mission. You are not to speak of it or give a hint about the existence of life in it. Do you understand?**

" Yes. I understand." Naruto said as he continued his way out of the forest. That's when he saw the lady with orange hair and a kid with her. (Please refer to chapter 4 for the meeting of Naruto and Kyuumi)

" Well Naruto, I'm afraid I haven't properly introduced myself…" Kyuumi said as she transform into an elegant vixen. Her orange fur and nine tails bloomed magnificently and there is an aura of power, strength and love.

" That's okay… I haven't properly introduced myself either." Naruto said respectfully bowing to the vixen before her.

" You don't need to bow Naruto. I am Kyuumi, wife of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko. This is my kit, Kyofu, the one who took a sniff on you. My apologies." Kyuumi said as looked at her son. Kyofu afraid of getting scold bowed as well and transformed into a kit. Of course with his orange fur and two tails wagging. He looked like a plush toy and Naruto wanted to hug him so much because of the cuteness the kit is emitting.

" It's okay. I came here unannounced anyway. Nice to meet you Kyuumi-san, Kyofu-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of Kyuubi, Shinobi of Konoha, or at least I was." Naruto said as he plastered his fake smile Kyuumi being wife of Kurama can sense negative emotions. She was saddened when she felt Naruto's sadness and she pulled the young boy into a hug with her tail. Naruto surprised of the action couldn't help but to let his tears run down from his eyes. Kyūmi just waited until he calms down but didn't break the comforting hug she was giving him. Minutes later, Naruto calmed down and apologized.

" Naruto, stop apologizing. I should be the one. Being a Jinchūriki is tough. You of all people should not be going through that." Kyūmi said.

" It's fine. True that the life of a jinchūriki is hard but maybe being one isn't bad at all." Naruto said. Kyūmi surprised of his words asked why.

" Well now that I know that Kurama didn't mean to attack the village before, I think he was just misunderstood by people. I think all of the Bijūs are. But I wanted to help him just as he helped me survive the shinobi life. Without him, I'm far gone now." Naruto said as he smiled. Touched by his words, Kyūmi pulled him again into another hug and led him towards their home. Inside, Kurama was thankful though he wouldn't admit it in front of Naruto he really cared for the boy.

Kyūmi introduced Naruto to the whole clan. Though it wasn't as big as before they welcomed Naruto and of course celebrated the return of their leader, Kurama. Kyūmi introduced him to the teachers that would teach him all about the things he should know. Naruto wasn't surprised that all of them are foxes but didn't mind since he already had experienced it with toads. Speaking of toads, he already talked with the elders and Fukusaku and Shima. He didn't really want to let go of the Toad Summoning Contract but the situation calls for it. The entire toad from the Mt. Myoboku will miss him as he would too especially this is the remaining link of him and Jiraiya. Naruto promised them that the toad contract would not go to waste as he will pass it down to whom he seems to deserve it. The ending of their contract wouldn't be the end of their friendship, Naruto will always make sure of it as the toads would too.

After a day of celebration, Naruto woke up by the call of Kyūmi.

" Naruto, let's start your training." Kyūmi started as the other five teachers stood behind her.

" You are going to spar with your teachers first for us to assess on what we will train you." Kyūmi said. Naruto looked at each of his teachers and swallowed a huge gulp. They all saw him nervous and smiled at him. Not the sadistic but the reassuring smiles that everything would be okay.

" Don't worry Naruto, we won't kill you." Said the fox with fiery red fur and nine tails. She had violet eyes. Judging by the voice, very motherly, Naruto guessed that she was a vixen. Naruto just went to his taijutsu stance.

The vixen with violet eyes and fiery red fur and another vixen with fiery red fur and violet eyes but with some kind of seal tags attached to each ears looked at Naruto curiosly. Naruto sensed their stares and felt uneasy.

" Naruto-kun, is that your natural stance?" the vixen with fiery red eyes and seal tags on both ears said curiously.

" Yeah, why? Something wrong?" Naruto said as he lowered his stance.

" No, nothing. Does it come natural?" the vixen asked again.

" I don't know. This is my stance ever since. Now that you mentioned it, this is always my stance." Naruto said bringing his hands up. Naruto's stance was kind of different from any other stance. His left foot forward and right foot back. His left hand stretched out to a palm, like the Hyuuga's and right hand near on his other side on a fist.

" Well then, let's get started shall we?" Kyūmi said. The rest nodded and Naruto on his stance ready for a fight.

As soon as Kyūmi announced to start Hina, the fiery red furred vixen with nine tails and violet eyes rushed to him ready to land her first hit. Naruto dodged not noticing the similarity of their taijutsu. Then Naruto heard someone shout out.

**Wood Release: Wood Fetters Technique**

Suddenly spiraling pillar of wood rose up from the ground targeting Naruto. The wood pierced Naruto shocking everbody. Naruto spit out large amounts of blood and the teachers stopped attacking him. Kyūmi also activated one of her tails to prepare to heal him. Hina being infront of him was about to scream in agony when Naruto puffed out into a smoke. Everyone was dumbfounded. They didn't know where Naruto went when suddenly…

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Suddenly the clearing was filled with Naruto clones. The teachers even Kyūmi was impressed of him.

" Well, that's interesting." the white furred fox said completely stunned.

" Normally producing what could be hundreds of clones should have killed you but I'll say I'm impressed." Bito, the white furred fox continued.

" Well having large reserves because of Kurama, I wouldn't be surprised!" Naruto said as he gave his fox grin.

" Let's dance, shall we?" Naruto said as he ordered his clones to attack them. Of course the five teachers evaded the attacks. Dispelling the clones one by one.

" This is too easy don't you think?" Bito mocked Naruto inviting him to be more serious. The real Naruto just smiled as most of his army shrunk into three. Getting information from the clones dispelled he formulated his plan. Naruto then threw one shuriken at them and yelled

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin**

The yellow furred fox, knowing what would come next yelled at Ashi, the brown furred fox to build a wall around them.

**Mokuton: Mokujōheki**

A dome shaped wall engulfed the five of them protecting them from the hundreds of shuriken flying at them. Naruto expected this to happen and waited for them to disable the technique. Ashi disabled the technique when he knew that no more shuriken are coming at them.

Minaze, the yellow furred fox went forward. Naruto saw this and fell on his stance. Suddenly Minaze disappeared from his spot. Naruto blinked twice and looked around. _He's fast! I didn't even see him move from his spot! _Naruto thought. When he turned his back he saw Minaze attempting to punch him. Naruto jumped back to avoid the punch when someone yelled

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**

Then a huge current of water shaped into a dragon came at him throwing him like a piece of trash. As soon as the technique died down Naruto puffed out into a smoke.

" What the?" Bito said. He didn't expect that it was a Kage Bunshin. Even everyone didn't expect it. Suddenly they heard a whirring sound. They looked everywhere for the sound. When they looked up they saw Naruto coming at them with a spiraling big blue ball in his hand.

**Oodama Rasengan**

Seeing Naruto coming at them, they didn't have the time to move away from the impact. They just braced themselves for the impact. Then suddenly nothing came. They waited for more then nothing came. They opened their eyes to check out what happened then they saw Naruto looking at them smiling. The smile he gave off is something that he was up to something and somehow it gave them chills run down their spine.

" heh… **HAREM NO JUTSU!**"

Suddenly the shuriken scattered through out the field transformed to naked ladies and gentlemen only for their privates to be covered. The five teachers upon seeing this almost died of blood loss. Even the ladies who shouldn't be affected by the Kinjutsu passed out from the scene.

" Yeah! It worked!" Naruto said as he jumped for joy. Then he felt a killing aura from somewhere. When he turned to look he saw Kyūmi already charging her tailed-beast ball at him.

" Uhm… I'm sorry?" Naruto said as he braced for impact.

~END

Naruto continued to tell him the story of what happened during his mission. Shikamaru wasn't surprised when Naruto said the abilities and the names of his teachers. He already guessed who they were but kept silent about it as it wasn't in his place to tell him. He knew that it was kept a secret from Naruto for a good reason. After Naruto told him everything. Shikamaru nodded and promised not to say anything. Naruto thank him for listening and being a friend. Naruto somehow felt that the weights were lifted off from him and gave Shikamaru a smile of true happiness and gratitude to him. Shikamaru paid also him a smile and both went home.

Naruto was walking towards his home when he decided to go to his sanctuary. Even though it was a painful place he still found peace in it. As he inched closer he saw a figure and figured the person was so deep in thought to notice he was there. He came closer to the person to comfort him/her but what he saw is the last person he wanted to see. Even if he told everything to Shikamaru already his dilemmas he felt that it was so soon to see after that. But when he saw Tsunade battling herself he found the strength to comfort her. He looked at her and still was amazed by her beauty even troubled. He mentally smiled as he missed this. He missed him dearly. He just wanted to hug her right there and then but elected against it as the events of the past came rushing to him.

" Tsunade-sama?" he called out snapping Tsunade out of her thoughts.

" Naruto?" Tsunade said shocked to see him. (Refer to chapter 6 for their story)

Then their lips touched.

* * *

It was a fresh morning in Konoha. During this time the villagers and shinobis are getting ready for the day, well most of them but the Rookie 10 and their respective teachers. They were already on the ANBU training grounds waiting for Tsunade and Naruto to arrive.

" Good morning, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said as he kissed the forehead of the blonde Hokage in his arms.

" Good morning too, Naruto-kun" Tsunade said as he nuzzled her head to his neck.

" Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked intertwining their fingers.

" Yes, better than any other sleep that I had." Tsunade said as she looked up at Naruto.

Both stared at each other for a while thinking of what happened last night.

* * *

**Techniques aren't mine, i just looked it up in the internet...**

**The taijutsu of Naruto, i just made it up:)**

**The flashback part is just a part of it, wait for others...**

**reviews please:)**


End file.
